


That Awkward Moment

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortallans can never be put into enough awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ankhiale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/gifts).



> Written for MPP #62, That Awkward Moment, at Goldenlake.  
> AU- Roald never married Shinko. Sorry, but I don't feel like giving her the cliff treatment.   
> For Alix (Ankhiale) because she's a shameless enabler.

"Hi," he says, leaning against Kel's door.

"Your highness." Lalasa bobs a curtsey and looks up at him through black bangs, her eyes wide and doe-like. The thought crosses his mind that she has a lot of features in common with his mother (but no, he won't go there, he needs an unscarred mind). "Kel's out at the moment."

"Just call me Roald, really," he says. "You don't need to curtsey to me. It makes me feel ridiculous, considering."

She straightens. "Your highness, I- I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I do. No, I mean, I do need to call you by your title and- and curtsey. And Kel's not here-"

"I'm not here to see Kel," he says, interrupting. Maybe it's rude, but unfortunately, lessons on how to speak to servants he's in love with were not included in the tutelage he received. "I'm here to see you."

Her huge eyes open even wider. "Why?" she says. She claps a hand over her mouth, looking horrified with herself.

Roald sighs. "Can I not simply want to spend time with you?"

She backs up a step, still with the I've-accidentally-killed-a-puppy look on her face.

"Lalasa, I know this isn't easy for you- it isn't easy for me, either- but you know I won't let anyone hurt you, right?" he says.

Her eyes flicker up and down and he can tell she's uncertain. He steps into the room and shuts the door. She relaxes slightly.

"You hate using your status to get what you want," Lalasa says after a pause. "Why would this be any different?"

"Because I love you!" he says loudly (for him, anyway) and kisses her.

The opening of the door and a very strange squeak interrupt them. He pulls away as Lalasa jumps off to the side, partway out of view.

It's Kel (obviously, Roald, who else would it be?), her face red-tinged. "Um," she says, "Do I need to intervene, Lalasa?"

Lalasa's previous horrified look intensifies tenfold, but she shakes her head.

"All right," Kel says awkwardly. "I'm just going to go, then."

"But these are your rooms," he says.

"Why, yes, they are."

Lalasa watches them like she's watching a duel to the death.

"Why don't I leave instead?" he says, edging past Kel to the door and giving Lalasa a look that's supposed to be reassuring. He doesn't think it works.

Kel glances back at her maid and leans over to Roald as he passes. "Don't you dare break her heart," she whispers.

"Okay," he says, before exiting very quickly in a manner that, were he not the crown prince, might be called fleeing.

He hopes fervently that Kel does not mention any of this to Neal, or ~~he~~ Lalasa may just die of embarrassment.


End file.
